Five Nights at Freddy's: The New Arrivals
by Liz11659
Summary: 7:00 PM Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes for the night. 7:30 PM the last of the customers have cleared out and the janitors are cleaning the restaurant. 7:45 PM the janitors leave for the night and the night guard arrives to work. 8:00 PM Game Start.
1. A Missed Opportunity

Chapter 1: A Missed Opportunity

7:00 PM Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes for the night.

7:30 PM the last of the customers have cleared out and the janitors are cleaning the restaurant.

7:45 PM the janitors leave for the night and the night guard arrives to work.

8:00 PM Game Start.

I can feel a surge of power running through me. "8:00 PM… already… but I was having such a nice dream…" I said as I yawned and stood up from my red chair in the back closet of the storage room. I looked over and saw that the other chairs were empty. "Oh come on! How come my boot up time is so slow?" I cried out as I realized I was the last to power up.

My red paw hesitantly opened the panel that hid the closet from view. If a camera saw me I would be stuck in place. "I can't let them win. Not tonight. I must win." I told myself as I crawled out of the closet… ok we call it a closet when it is more like a secret room. Getting to my feet, I left the storage closet and started sneaking around towards Pirate Cove. "Ok… I got this…" I told myself before I prepared myself to make the dash towards the guard office. "One… Two…" I counted, but a large red paw of a hand reached out from the cove and grabbed my shoulder. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I hadn't been expecting my dad to reach out like that.

"Dad! I was about to race to the guard office! Why did you stop me?" I asked as I looked at my father, Foxy the Pirate.

"Because Vixen, you simply aren't ready to go after the guard…" Foxy said with a look of concern as he looked his daughter in her pink eye that wasn't hidden by her bangs.

"I am ready! You said I was ready after last night! Besides, the other kids get to go after the guard. Tika, Base, Jr…" I protested the injustice before rattling off some of my friends' names. Then I heard it, the screaming of the guard.

My red fox ears drooped as I realized I had missed my chance. One of the other kids had beaten me there. I checked the time and saw that it was only 8:45 PM. I had missed my chance, I whimpered as I turned around and walked to the main party room to meet up with the other kids before it was time to go back and power down. "Tomorrow… Tomorrow I will make it there…" I told myself as I walked, my red fox tail dragging along the floor behind me.

 **Author's Note: I would like to start off with that I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, or any of the other wonderful games that inspired this work. That being said, this is also my first Fan Fiction, I hope you all enjoyed it. Positive feedback is welcome, but not required. I am not sure of an update schedule, but I will do my best to keep writing as long as I have time and inspiration to write.**


	2. Plushy Ahoy

Chapter 2: Plushy Ahoy

Vixen was walking around the pizzeria, staying out of view of cameras. She heard Tika messing around in the kitchen. "Well, seems like they are taking it easy on the guard tonight. And Tika is helping her mom make the pizza!" She kept looking around and then she saw something under one of the tables. "What is that?" She asked herself as she got down on her knees and crawled under the table, right as the guard flipped the camera to that room.

"Is that… a plushy?" she asked as she had seen a few on the Prize Counter, but they weren't allowed to go over there so she couldn't take one. Crawling closer she saw a red foot. "It is!" she shouted happily before crawling out from under the table with the red Foxy plush. "You are mine now!" She said as she started carrying the plushy around with her.

She walked past the kitchen and decided to poke her head inside. "Hey Tika! Look what I found under the table!" Vixen said to the yellow dog; who had just placed a pizza into the oven.

"What's up Vixen?" The yellow lab said as she looked at her friend. "Oh! You found a toy!" She said happily as she ran over to look at the plush in her friend's red furry arms.

"Yep! One of those plushy toys of our parents! It's the Foxy one!" She said, happy to have one. "If I find one of your mom's then you are more than welcome to have it." The fox girl said as she looked at her friend. "Now if Base hasn't beaten me to the guard,  
I'm going to go for it!"

"You can do it! I'll see you back at the charging chairs at 11:00 PM!" Tika said as she watched Vixen's pigtails disappear behind the corner.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by my beloved Foxy Plush I got for my birthday. I carry that plush around with me all the time! Well, it never leaves my house. If I set him down, I sometimes find him on the other side of the room. Don't know what that could mean!**


	3. Nightmare

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Vixen woke up one evening; she didn't feel the comfort of her red charging chair underneath her. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she slowly sat up. Wherever she was, the place was dark. Vixen felt her Foxy plush in her arms and she smiled as she hadn't lost the toy.

As her eyes adjusted to the haze, she noticed the slight purple tint to the light. Then she noticed the large animatronic sitting in the corner. "Oh, I'm in Pirate Cove... I must have spent the night with my dad..." She said to herself.

Crawling over to sit next to her father, she noticed something seemed different... Foxy was just a worn piece of destroyed metal. Vixen let out a terrified scream and that was when she woke up.

"Vixen, it's alright. Calm down. It was just a bad dream." A golden yellow dog said as she tired to comfort the fox child who had woken up screaming.

Vixen was sitting in her red chair and panting heavily as she still remembered her dream. It was terrifying. "Daddy…." She said before she started crying as she hugged her plushy tight.

Tika tried to hug her friend in a comforting manner, but she was interrupted by the door opening and Foxy poking his head inside to check on his daughter. He had heard her scream from the Cove and he had rushed over to make sure she was alright. Seeing that she was crying, the mother hen parent reached inside and held Vixen close. "There there little pup. Ye be alright. Everything be alright." Foxy said as he held his child close.

Vixen started to feel better as her dad held her. Once she was calm, she wiped her eyes with her arm. "It was just a dream... Sorry I scared you..." Vixen said as she looked up at her father.

"There be no reason to apologize. And ye know better, a pirate like me could never be scared." Foxy said and Vixen giggled a little as she listened to her father's attempt to cheer her up.

"I feel better now..." Vixen said as she looked at her father.

"Good. Because tonight be the night ye finally get the Night Guard!" Foxy said and Vixen cheered.

"I can do it! I will get the guard!" Vixen said and Foxy ruffled her hair as he sent the young fox pup on her way towards the office

 **Author's Note: Wasn't this a nice chapter? We got to see more of Tika and Foxy, that and Foxy is totally a mother hen parent! Ironic that parent type doesn't belong to Chica. Maybe next chapter we can finally see Vixen go after the Night Guard! You're just gonna have to wait and see!**


	4. Night Guard

Chapter 4: Night Guard

Vixen was running around the Pizzeria laughing, she had been allowed to walk around the building without her father hovering over her. Vixen ran by the hallway that leads to the security room. "I think I could make it!" She said and then she took off at a full on sprint towards the door. Vixen had the speed of her father whenever she was running.

She saw the door was still open. "Just a little closer and I'll have him!" She said as she ran, but then right as she was about to reach the door, it shut. Vixen ran into the door at full speed. The fox girl fell back and then rubbed her sore nose with her paws and tried not to cry. "Stupid door... that hurt..." Vixen said as she started to stand up.

Tika had seen Vixen run by and then she had heard the collision with the door. "That sounded like it hurt." She said as the golden yellow dog with a pink bow in her ear came around the corner. Tika offered her friend a hand up, which Vixen gladly accepted.

"Ow... Why does the guard have to do that? It really hurts." Vixen said as she rubbed her nose. Then she felt the small crack along her muzzle. "Oh no! Tika! I cracked my nose! If Foxy finds out he won't let me go after the guard ever again." The girl said as she started to panic at the thought of never being allowed to leave the storage room.

The yellow dog leaned in close to look at her friend's nose. "That? You can hardly see it. I can easily fix that with a bit of paint. Come on; let's go get you fixed up before your dad sees you." Tika said with a small laugh as she led her panicking friend down a hallway towards the kitchen. Tika had a small crate of assorted parts kept in a back cabinet in the kitchen.

"Hi Mom!" Tika said as she entered the kitchen and saw Chica baking the pizzas for tomorrow. Chica smiled and waved at the children before Tika led Vixen to a back corner. Vixen climbed up on a counter top while Tika pulled out her paint pallet for Vixen. "I'm going to have to push aside your bangs so I can paint your nose." Tika said to the fox girl.

"Fine... but you better not make fun of my mixed matched eyes..." Vixen said as she moved her bangs aside to reveal her hidden teal eye that didn't match her pink one.

"When have I ever made fun of your eyes?" Tika said as she started to paint over the small hairline crack. "And… done. That should do it." The yellow dog said as she took a step back. "Yep, it is invisible. There is no way your dad will know that you hit the door." Tika added as she started putting away the paints.

"Thanks Tika! You're the best!" Vixen said jumping down; her pigtails bobbed a bit as she jumped. She went over and hugged her friend. "I'm glad that you are so good at fixing us up. You even repaired Base's guitar when he smashed it." She said and giggled as she remembered how upset Base had been when he had smashed his new guitar.

"I get a lot of practice." Tika said with a laugh. "Hey, let's head back, it is getting kinda late." The animatronic dog said as she noticed the time.

Vixen nodded and they started walking back to the storage room. Happy that her nose had been fixed, Vixen didn't notice the camera in the hallway was on. Tika had ducked out of view, but Vixen was stuck in place. "Tika… help me…" She said as she tried to move but couldn't.

Tika focused and was able to glitch out the camera so that it went to a different hallway. She then rushed out to Vixen and pulled her friend into a hallway where the cameras couldn't see. "It's alright Vixen. You were just caught by the camera." Tika said trying to keep her friend calm.

Vixen struggled to start moving again, but she started crying. "Fist I run into the door, now I get stuck because of the camera... I'm never going to get the Security Guard!" She said as she finally was able to move.

"Hey, it's ok… you're the youngest of us all, and we all made mistakes at some point. Sometimes no one gets the guard. You will reach him one day. I'm sure of it." Tika said as she hugged her friend. "Look on the bright side; you are the fastest fox I know. You are also the cutest fox around, even with your mixed eyes." Tika said as she tried to cheer Vixen up.

The young fox giggled a little at being called cute. "You're right... as always... Sorry I started crying on you... lets get back. It's already 10:30." Vixen said as she noticed the time. Tika nodded and together they dodged all the cameras and made it back to their secret room before 11:00 PM.

 **Author's Note: Look! I can write more than six paragraphs! Hehehe! I hope you all have been enjoying my story so far, it has been fun wiring this as well. Don't worry, this isn't the end. You still have more to see!**


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 5: Practice Makes Perfect

Vixen was standing behind the stage curtain, listening in on Tika, Base, and Junior practicing the songs their parents sang every day for the children. Base played, well a base guitar, while Tika played the keyboard and Jr. sang the songs. Vixen thought that they sounded good. She only got to play the drums, but on these songs, she didn't get to play. During practice, Vixen stayed behind stage so the camera wouldn't lock her up if it turned on the stage.

At the end of one of the songs, Vixen heard Base arguing with Junior. "I just think, that it might not hurt if we switched up the lead for a song or two." Base said as he looked at Junior, who held his own microphone.

"No Base, we have gone over this. We have to sing the songs just like our parents." The brown bear with the light brown hair hanging down between his eyes and a miniature top hat on top of his head said.

"Alright, then let's write some new songs. These are old and we could use a new song or two in the line up." Base said and then noticed the angry twitch in his friend.

"We have to follow the rules or we won't ever be allowed to perform." Junior said and then his voice dropped down to a whisper so a certain fox girl couldn't overhear from backstage. "We are already bending them for Vixen to be allowed to perform." He said in a hushed voice as he didn't have the heart to tell Vixen that Foxy had never actually been part of the band.

"I know that. But don't change the subject! What if we made our own songs, but we only sang them after closing." Base suggested as he tried to reach a compromise.

The yellow dog with a pink bow in her ear simply sat back and watched the two boys argue, this sort of argument was common between the two when it came to the band. Tika honestly couldn't care less if they added extra songs or not. She had already grown tired of the songs they practiced, and they weren't even allowed to perform for children yet.

Tika decided that she should go see the Night Guard. She got to the door and she looked inside. "Hey, could you keep the cameras off the stage for a while. We are practicing and we won't be coming after you, as long as you keep the cameras off." She said and the Guard nodded in slight fear of the kids, though when they did jump out and scare the Guard. The kids simply tagged whoever was on shift. It was their parents the Guards had to worry about, especially after midnight when the kids were all powered down and the adults were active.

Tika went back to the stage and saw Base and Junior were still arguing. She sighed and went behind the stage to go see how Vixen was doing. Tika noticed the young fox was singing one of the songs. Vixen had a really nice singing voice, but there was no way for her to ever share that gift with anyone; and even less of a chance that she could ever try singing for the band since Base and Junior were so stubborn and took up all the practice time with their arguing.

Vixen looked up and saw her friend standing there. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be loud with my singing." She said even though she sang in a quiet whisper.

"It's alright, those two idiots keep arguing about the set. By the way, I made a deal with the guard so you can come out on stage with us." The yellow dog said as she smiled at her fox friend. Vixen smiled and got up from her spot.

The two of them walked out on stage just in time to see Base storm off. "I'll go calm him down..." Vixen said and she jumped down off the stage and went to follow the bunny.

Base was hiding in the Janitor's Closet, Vixen went over and opened the closet and went inside. "Hey... what's got your ears in a twist?" She said as she knelt down next to the sulking bunny.

"Junior won't even let me practice a new song. I know we can't ever perform them for anyone, but these old songs are old and we still have yet to perform them for the kids." Base said as he was frustrated.

"I'd like to hear your songs." Vixen said and smiled. "I can be your audience." The young fox said as she wanted to help all her friends feel better.

Base blushed a little as he realized just how nice Vixen was. Then he realized how close they were in the closet. He could feel her fur against his. "Uh... why don't we go join the others! I'm feeling a lot better!" He said as he stood up and opened the door and moved into the hallway to move away from her and keep from reveling his new found crush.

Vixen was oblivious. "Alright then." She said with a smile as they headed back to join the band.

Author's Note: Looks like we have something of a love interest developing! Who else ships Base and Vixen? Hope their parents don't get between them.


End file.
